Aetérnum (Prólogo)
by Mors Meridiem
Summary: Las pequeñas cosas de la vida, antes de caer en desgracia... (Próximamente el fic completo y terminado)
1. 1

_" ¿Lo prometes? "_

 _" Lo prometo "_

* * *

Se habían conocido en otoño , él le llevaba unos años demás, pero eso no fue impedimento para su romance.

Se querían.

No necesitaban palabras para saber lo que querían sus corazones

Habían chocado por el instituto mientras bebían sus respectivas bebidas, un tímido "lo siento" fue lo que primero provino de la pequeña boca del estudiante, y un "que tonto soy" se escucho poco después de ello, la voz tan sedosa y serena.

Esa vez fue la primera ocasión en que cruzaban palabras, la primera vez que "formalmente" se conocían. Anteriormente, el más grande de los dos ya lo había "conocido", pero esa palabra no creo que sea la correcta para decir "observar".

Él lo conocía tan bien aunque el menor se mantuviera ignorante de aquello.

Amaba enviarle cartas anonimas durante receso, le pedía a su amigo Agni que se las entregara personalmente, siempre con el anonimato de quien era el autor. Muchas veces el pequeño estudiante intento pedirle cortesmente al moreno quien era el autor, este sonreía nervioso y se retiraba tan rápido por donde vino.

Las luchas constante para saber quién era el creador acabaron tiempo después, él termino cansado de ese juego quisquilloso y solo aceptaba las cartas con las manos abiertas, los escritos podían ser amorosos como también subidos de tono; las cartas subidas de tono fueron las más irritantes para el, si no decir vergonzosas, oraciones como "Me encantaría estar dentro de ti" o "Tus labios pueden verse más lindos con mi carne" fueron el detonante para romper ese mismo día la carta y tirarla en el basurero más cercano.

Pero cuando eran poemas de amor, ese día lograba ver al pequeño estudiante asomar una inocente sonrisa llena de dulzura, y su único ojo visible resplandecía junto al ritmo de su corazón. Era alguien tan necesitado de afecto, que la mayoría del instituto lo susurraba entre oído a oído por el lugar donde pasaba.

Y quizás, ese día del accidente con sus bebidas, no fue del todo un "accidente".

 _" Lamento mi torpeza, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, mucho gusto "_


	2. 2

_" ¿Estas seguro de que esa es tú edad? "_

 _" Si, ¿por qué? "_

 _" No luces como un chico promedio de doce "_

* * *

Después de tropezar y mancharse, decidieron que lo mejor era ayudarse con el desorden. El chico alto quiso ser educado y le ofreció al menor un pañuelo para que se secase, el lo rechazó en primer momento, pero después de una absurda insistencia, termino aceptandolo.

" ¿Te gusta el café? " Dijo repentinamente el menor mientras secaba su cara del pegajoso líquido.

" ¿Uh? " Ni siquiera presto atención en la pregunta, estaba tan embelesado en la hermosura del niño de nueve años a lado suyo. Con solo mirar aquel ojo visible azulado, y su contextura delicada, era el detonante para hacer trabajar las hormonas en el cuerpo de Sebastian.

Las había despertado hace cinco meses.

Estaba comenzando a entrar en la etapa hormonal en la que debería sentirse atraído sexualmente por las niñas, pero no podía, era un pecado hacer semejante ocurrencia teniendo en cuenta que le encantaba Ciel, amaba a Ciel.

Y a veces por lo mismo, se sentía apenado por despertar con una protuberancia adolorida en su ropa interior, aliviaba el dolor masajeandola, pensando todo el tiempo que era aquella boca diminuta quien lo ayudaba, al pasar de las noches, sabía que seguiría pasando, entonces procuro ser precavido y guardar debajo de su cama unos cuantos papeles para limpiarse después de sus incidentes nocturnos, si su madre lo descubría seguro estaría muerto, un chico de esa edad no debería de pensar en eso, aunque fuera un tanto mayorcito, aún estaba en la clasificación **niño**.

Y lo peor, que su madre se enterara que la persona deseada era un chico y no una chica, sería infalible para enviarlo a un manicomio que le ayudase a "corregir" el error. No quería eso, sin su Ciel, no tenía sentido nada...

" Pregunte que si te gusta el café... ya que es lo que bebías..." Hablo en voz baja, no queriendo llamar la atención de la gente que desde lejos murmuraban señalandolos, probablemente burlandose de su condición. Bajo la cabeza apenado y doblo el pañuelo dado por Sebastian.

" Oh, si. Me gusta el café y a ti..." Se llevó a la nariz la manga del suéter manchado " ¿El jugo de uva? " río ligeramente al olfatearlo, conocía de su tentación a las cosas dulces, podría traerle alguna golosina en un día de estos.

El estudiante menor esbozo una tímida sonrisa, era la primera vez en la escuela quien le hablaba de modo agradable, la mayoría de gente que le hablaba, era madamas para copiarle la tarea. Y por culpa de su nula iniciativa de decir 'no' a la tarea, siempre decía 'si'

Subió la mirada con la de Sebastian" Siento mi educación, soy..."

" Ciel " Interrumpió el mayor.

Lo miró con ojos interrogantes, sorprendido por el conocimiento de su nombre, el gran porcentanje de personas lo olvidaba y solo se limitaban a decir "el niño con el parche"

" ¿Cómo lo sabes? " Casi tartamudeo, pero se las arregló para no hacerlo.

" Escuche tú nombre en un grupo de chicos, después descubrí de quién era y pensé... que era un hermoso nombre, ¿ a caso sabes lo que significa tú nombre? "

" Mi nombre..." Se rasco la cabeza, buscando alguna respuesta " No " susurro timidamente mientras tapaba sus mejillas, ocultando su rubor. Tenía que admitirlo, no lo sabía.

A Sebastian le atrajo la actitud tímida de Ciel, tenía tantas ganas de besar aquellas mejillas y plasmar sus labios en él, se derretiría ver a Ciel todo tambaleante por ello. Tal vez podría hacerlo en este momento, ¿podría? o se acobardaría como lo hizo en el pasado.

" Bien " Se inclino sobré él rostro de Ciel, casi tocando su nariz. Lo miro a los ojos y luego miro sus pequeños labios abultados de tono rosado. Se arrepintió de hacerlo, ya que en ese mismo instante no podía soportar la fuerte tentación.

Quemaba, su corazón se agitaba violentamente, deseoso por probar sus labios. Y gracias a su estupida pubertad, comenzaba a sentir como la excitación inyectaba lentamente su cuerpo.

Casi perdía la realidad cuando recordó que era una mala idea hacerlo, se estaba olvidando que estaba en público, los podrían ver, probablemente ya los estaban viendo. Trago saliva, aguantando las ganas de hacer un berrinche infantil por no poder hacer realidad su deseo.

" Significa Cielo, es francés " Respiro hondo y tomo impulso para enderezarse correctamente.

En el tiempo que Sebastian debatía consigo mismo, Ciel se mantuvo quieto, inocente de lo que sucedía dentro del chico y sus impulsos primitivos recién descubiertos. Al leer las cartas anónimas dirigidas hacia él, lo único entendible era la palabra "besar y morder" pero cuando añadía partes como "las piernas o dentro de ti" eran desconocidas para el. Lo único que llego a saber, provino de la boca de uno de sus compañeros odiosos, ese mocoso le arrebato su carta en medio de la lectura y la leyó en voz alta - Estaba eternamente agradecido que solo eran ellos en el salón -

Al terminar, se río, ¿al parecer era algo gracioso? ¿la carta tenía burlas?. Su compañero rubio le devolvió la carta y le dijo sugerentemente, mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas " Mira nada más, quién pensaría que al niño pirata le gustaban los escritos pervertidos "

Luego salio del salón riendo, repitiendo en voz alta las frases de la carta, casi como si las saboreara en él paladar. Desde entonces, supuso que se estaba burlando de él y prefirió tirar las cartas cuando se trataran de ese tipo de frases. ¡Que grosero!

" Interesante, muchas gracias por decirmelo, yo siempre pensé que mi nombre era inventado "

" Para nada, es raro, pero a la vez muy hermoso "

Ciel intento mantener una mirada firme y seria en Sebastian, pero tenía algo extraño, él hacía que su sangre bombeara y subiera avergonzadamente a sus mejillas, Sebastian era apuesto, lo tenía que admitir, tenía unos ojos carmesí que erizaban su piel y una bella sonrisa de ángel. También era tan elegante y educado, tenía todo el encanto para tener a cualquier niña que quisiera.

Pero Ciel no era una niña, estaba descartado. Al memorizarlo con una niña le daba un enrojecimiento en sus ojos, ellas eran dulces y afeminadas, él... solo era un niño tímido y cobarde que dejaba que otros lo pisotearan. No era nada, comparado a ellas.

Imaginarse aquel escenario donde él tenía una chica y la besaba, hacia que su corazón fuera apuñalado, deseaba deshacerse de la desagradable sensación, quería llorar en ese instante, pero no quería hacerlo en frente del chico, tal vez se burlaría de él.

" Creo que me tengo que ir... " Hablo con voz agrietada, recogiendo su mochila y apresurandose a colocarla detrás suyo. Unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalaron de su ojo, pero las oculto dándose la vuelta rápidamente, no quería ser grosero, pero la emoción era abrumadora.

" No, espera " Intento detenerlo, pero huyo. Quiso ir a buscarlo, pero cuando movió su pie derecho hacia adelante, sonó la campana, finalizando el receso.

* * *

No podía dejar de concentrar su mente en Ciel, ¿hizo algo que le disgustara?. La clase de historia había comenzado y sinceramente, no tenía animo de prestar atención a la maestra, solo quería saber la razón de su disgusto.

Inconsciente de su alrededor, garabateo el nombre ' Ciel ' dentro de un corazón.

* * *

Los sentimientos dentro de Ciel aun no estaban organizados, no lograba entender la tristeza que lo consumía al saber de que algún día ese chico tendría una chica, ¿eso lo afectaría?...

No, por qué la primera respuesta "correcta" que se le vino en mente fue "Somos chicos, los chicos no pueden besarse entré ellos" ni ser novios, ni nada relacionado al romance.

Escucho un similar comentario cuando estaba en él receso la semana pasada. ¡Y tenían razón!. Las niñas querían niños, y los niños, niñas. Él debería querer una niña, no un niño. Aparte, ese chico tal vez ya quería a alguien.

No se dio cuenta que la maestra comenzó a dictar la tarea, lo que significaba la finalización de la clase y el regreso a casa. Realmente no quería encontrarse a Sebastian en la salida, tenía que apresurarse a llegar al camión escolar antes que lo viera.

" Niños, no olviden la tarea. Ya van varías veces que solo uno me la entrega " La maestra suspiro cansada y retiró sus lentes " Ya pueden irse " dijo en tono monótono.

Todos los niños tomaron violentamente sus pertenencias y en estampida salieron del lugar.

" ¡En orden! " Reprendió a sus alumnos, pero ninguno le hizo caso y se limito a sentarse sobré el borde de su escritorio, extendiendo por fin sus piernas.

Los niños a esta edad eran revoltosos - y un dolor de cabeza- , menos uno, que aun no se percataba que todos ya se habían ido, este era el niño que toda madre quisiera, era educado y nada problematico. " Ciel, cariño, ya puedes irte " Le habló con suavidad para no estremecerlo.

"Ah, lo siento maestra Hannah " Levantó su rostro del pupitre, la maestra le había dado permiso de descansar por haber terminado antes que todos.

" ¿Cariño, ¿que tienes? Pregunto, cuando logro ver su único ojito triste.

Ciel se tallo su ojo enrojecido, con pequeñas gotas salada escurriendo sobré su barbilla. Intentaba ocultarlas, pero se notaba que era un intento inútil. A Hannah le preocupo, el era muy sereno, nunca le había visto llorar.

" N-nada maestra " El diminuto cuerpo tembló mientras desviaba la mirada.

" No, algo sucede. " Se levando del escritorio y camino a lado del pupitre de Ciel, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. La voz se hizo dulce y tranquila

" ¿Que paso?, ¿alguien te está molestando? "

" N-n-no " Hannah le ofreció una sonrisa acogedora, una de esas que solo dan las madres a sus hijos, tomo con sus manos el rostro del niño e hizo que le mirara a los ojos " Dime que sucede, si no es algo mayor, prometo no decirle a nadie " La maestra comenzó a examinar a Ciel, buscando alguna agresión que implicara que fue molestado, lo que hallo fueron unas cuantas manchas cafés en su ropa.

" ¿Te tiraron algo Ciel? " Frotó su espalda suavemente, ofreciendole un poco de cariño al niño, estuvo leyendo su expediente hace un tiempo... necesitaba mucha atención después de lo que paso, sin embargo nadie pareciera que se lo quisiera dar.

Los temblores del cuerpo de Ciel cesaron ante la pequeña acción de la maestra. Ella no era nada suyo, aun seguía sin entender como era que ella era tan cuidadosa con él como si fuera su madre, solo era un ordinario alumno.

No debería importarle.

Pero lo hacía.

Ciel se le nublo la mirada y casi se atraganto con un sollozo " No, es que... creo me gusta alguien " se secó con los dedos los residuos de sus lagrimas. Hannah abrió ligeramente la boca ante la confesión.

" ¿Por eso llorabas? "

" Si " Agito la cabeza lentamente.

" Ay, Ciel " Dio un largo suspiro aliviado, al menos no fue algo mayor. Solo era amor joven, ¿le habrán roto el corazón?. Pobre chico...

" ¿Y que sucede con esa persona que te gusta? " Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, ahora interesada con lo sucedido por haber orillado a tener a Ciel en este estado.

" ¿Si le digo no se enoja? "

" ¿Por qué me debería enojar? " La inocencia infantil a veces era divertida.

Ciel froto sus palmas, nervioso por lo que estaba por decir.

" Me gusta un chico " Hizo un puchero triste, bajando la mirada avergonzado. Hannah parpadeo perpleja por lo que escuchaba, ¿ su alumno de nueve enamorado de un niño?, ¿ de su mismo sexo?.

¡Espléndido!

Hannah tenía que admitir que el país donde vivían era un lugar homofobico, y lo más posible era que si se lo hubiera dicho a otra maestra del plantel, sería de inmediato enviado a la dirección junto a un reporte de 'consulta psicológica **urgente** ' pero ella no era así, ella creía en el amor en todas sus formas. Su alumno estaba en buenas manos con ella, jamás sería capaz de hacerle la grosería de gritarle y regañarlo por su gusto a los chicos. Si a el le gusta uno, ella lo apoyaría.

" No tienes de qué avergonzarte, es normal que sientas eso "

" ¿Si? " Murmuro tiernamente, reafirmando lo dicho por la maestra.

" Si " Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

* * *

En el tiempo que ellos hablaron dentro del salón, la gran mayoría de alumnos se fue retirando del instituto, quedando unos cuantos grupos en clase que también se irían dentro de unos segundos. La conversación fue tediosa, y confusa, ella le dijo que estaba bien que los niños se besaran y no tenía que ser malo, al contrarío ¡era bueno!. La tristeza que se desarrollaba, se mantuvo detenida, él podría tener su oportunidad... ¡que felicidad!

Ciel hizo algo que jamas creyo, sujeto los bordes de su mochila y sonrió, tenía la solemne creencia que no debería, pero lo hizo.

Bajo de las escaleras a toda prisa, quería encontrarse con él lo más rápido posible. Al llegar al patio principal se fijó en la carencia de alumnos que deambulaban, unos cuantos se podían ver esparcidos por los lados, pero relativamente pocos. Su semblante se marchito, apuñalado al recordar que hoy era viernes y tendría que esperar días para volver a encontrarlo, quizás nunca más.

Qué tonto, esta podría haber sido su oportunidad, ahora estaba desperdiciada.

Camino sin animo hasta la salida, ya quería volver a casa, aunque no era su parte favorita. Su hogar era un refugio que lo mantenía calmado en momentos de tormenta, igualmente podría ser un lugar de soledad.

Suspiro decepcionado, al salir de la escuela busco su respectivo autobús y subió en él, las únicas personas que permanecían abordo eran tres personas, un rostro del fondo se le hizo familiar y después de reacciónar quien era, su cara se paralizo. Era él chico ... ¿que hacía en el autobús?.

Sus compañeros de viaje habituales no estaban, ¿que había ocurrido?, ¿estaba en otro autobús?. Busco alguna señal que indicara que efectivamente fuera esa su ruta, su mente esculco entre los vagos recuerdos, hasta que hizo click al recordar uno en especial, un pequeño rayon en el asiento segundo.

Recorrio los asientos con la mirada hasta centrarse en el que buscaba, al visualizar se llevó la sorpresa que si estaba el rayón, esta si era su ruta.

Él chico no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ciel hasta que escuchó unos pasos contra el metal. Sebastian despego la mirada de la ventana y su rostro se ilumino de alegría, agito una mano hacia Ciel, haciendo señas que se sentara junto a él. Ciel intento ignorarlo por la pena que aún permanecía en su mente, intentó hacerse el indiferente mirando a otro lado, sin embargo la idea de tener a Sebastian cerca le hizo cosquillas en su interior y termino aceptando.

" Hola " Sebastian le saludo cortez.

" Hola " Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa que no pudo resistir. Se miraron silenciosamente hasta que el mayor se atrevió a hablar " ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? " palmeo el lado izquierdo del asiento.

"... Si " Se sentó con un suave murmuro, retirando la mochila de su espalda y acomodandola enfrente suyo. Tan pronto como echo un vistazo a Sebastian, se enrojeció.

* * *

Todo el trayecto hablaron, conociéndose mutuamente y tomando nota de lo que más le gustaba al otro. Cuando llego la hora de despedirse, se dieron cuenta que vivián a unos cuantos pasos de la calle, internamente les puso felices, ambos con ideas de reunirse de nuevo.

Al despedirse, Sebastian le preguntó si le podía dar un beso, Ciel creía que era en la mejilla como era habitual entre los amigos - o mejor dicho, entre amigas - así que le dio permiso. Lo raro fue que le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Cerró los ojos como lo pidió, pero el beso nunca llegó, volvió a abrirlos para encontrar el rostro de Sebastian cerca del suyo, igualmente con los ojos cerrados en una expresión suave y salpicada de tonos rojos en las mejillas. Tener la vista completa de él a cercas le sumergió en un sentimiento inexplicable, ¿que era esta necesidad de sentir sus labios?

Ambos respiraron enamoradamente y aplacaron sus labios, fue muy breve, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para creer que una explosión de colores opaco su mente y los dejo perpetuamente unidos en un ser. Quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, pero muy dentro de ellos creían haber hallado a su alma gemela, al estar juntos podían percibir paz y seguridad.

¿El amor a primera vista existía o era un mito?

Tal vez para unos era un mito, mientras que para otros era una realidad.


	3. 3

El tiempo paso, viajo tan rapído como una rafaga de viento, ese tipo de viento que tranquilizaba los huesos y hacía sentir tranquilo al cuerpo. Veloz. Pero a la vez lento y onírico.

 _Un parpadeo._

Ellos se besaban tiernamente sobre las colchas esponjosas, estaban en la habitación de los padres de Sebastian, sobre su cama. El juego consistia en "hacer de la mamá y el papá" y para dar más emocion al juego, usaron aquel cuarto como herramienta.

Este juego lo sugirió Sebastian. Era divertido para ambos, ¿así que por qué no?.

Ciel se rio cuando Sebastian no apunto correctamente a sus labios y termino besado su nariz.

" Tienes mala punteria " Dijo riendo, ocultando sus carcajadas detrás de su fragíl mano, después le dio un casto beso en las comisuras de sus labios. Asomo la pequeña lengua rosada y lamió los labios contrarios, exprimiendo el sabor suavemente en el paladar, el sabor de Sebastian era edictivo.

Sabia como la canela.

 _Segundo parpadeo._

Sebastian se atrevió a escurrir su extensa lengua entre los labios carnosos de Ciel, su amado. Ambos reían de lo extraño que se sentía, pero continuaron. Las visitas a casa nunca fueron tan divertidas.

"Es extraño..."

" A mi me encanta "

 _Tercer parpadeo._

Sebastian tuvo que entrar a secundaría, dejando a Ciel con lagrimas en los ojos, estaría sin su compañia en el receso, cosa que apanicaba a su pobre niño. Esto no era impedimento para que se vieran después de la escuela - para calmar él panico de Ciel-. Después de la escuela se abrazaban como si se hubieran perdido por tanto tiempo, añorando su calidez.

Pegando fuertemente sus cuepos, para no despegarlos durante horas.

" Me dejas, siempre me dejas" Apretó su puño cerrado en la ropa de Sebastian. Sollozando en silencio.

" Exageras " Sonrió con cariño besando sus mejillas carmesí, ahora manchadas por las lagrimas infantiles.

 _Cuarto parpadeo._

Escuela era igual a deberes, no había mucho tiempo para prestarle atención a su vida social, especialmente si tenías un amigo-novio que lloraba cuando no le prestaba atención. Ciel le presionaba mucho para que siempre estuvieran juntos. Odiaba estar separado de Sebastian.

" Eres malo "

" Sabes que no es cierto " Acaricio las mejillas manchadas de lagrimas.

Siempre era insistente con eso, pero ambos sabían que no era verdad.

 _Quinto parpadeo._

Era hora, necesitaba estar con Sebastian. Tenía un examen por contestar y tenía que poner su mayor esfuerzo para estar con él. Lo extrañaba, como si su único sustento de vida lo mantuvieran arrastrándolo lejos de él, deseaba alcanzarlo con sus brazos y nunca dejarlo partir. _Que ese aire fuere solo suyo._

A Sebastian le pareció hilarante, ellos siempre estaban juntos - cuando se podía- después de la escuela. Pudo sentir en carne propia la posesividad de Ciel, pero no le importo, no le desagrado.

Todo lo contrarío, quedo simplemente encantado por la atención. Sabía de los peligros, las consecuencias de estas acciones, podría llegar a lo enfermizo: esa era su parte favorita; _enfermizo._

"Shh " No llores, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios rosas.

" Sabes que siempre estaré contigo " Lamió el contorno niveo de las mejillas regordetas, saboreando el sabor salado de sus lagrimas en la lengua.

Suspiro alegremente sosteniendo él cuerpo cansado de Ciel contra el suyo; no había parado de llorar durante horas hasta que quedo dormido del agotamiento. Estiró su mano hacia el dobladillo de la cobija a lado de él, recorriendola sobre sus cuerpos.

Mañana sería un día igualmente agotador, con lagrimas y sollozos de falso "abandono".

 _Sexto parpadeo, último._

Ellos _**por fin**_ estaban juntos, en la misma escuela, tal vez no en el mismo salón, pero juntos. Cuando camino junto a Sebastian aquel primer día de escuela, en la misma ruta y en el mismo lugar, no pudo soportar su emoción. ¡Ya no más caminos separados! ¡ Ya no más un hasta pronto!, Ciel hizo un chillido alegre, apretando fuertemente la mano de Sebastian con la suya.

"Mi Ciel..." Sebastia le murmuro, besando perezosamente su frente.

Ahora fue mucho más precavido cuando quería darle un beso, se cercioro que no hubiera personas al rededor. No podían verlos juntos... el riesgo de ser vistos vendría con consecuencias.


	4. 4

Era común que la vida nunca fuera justa con la premisa de los jóvenes enamorados, era injusta en la mayoría de los casos. Fue un milagro cuando las estrellas se alinearon correctamente para darles buenos tiempos de tranquilidad, llenos de alegría y reluciendo como la rosa más bella del prado donde solo yacían flores simples y comunes que lentamente eran devoradas por la tierra para dar bienvenida a un nuevo cicló

Sus colores lentamente se mezclaban, formando una sublime imagen de recuerdos preciosos que desde aquel día de conocerse jamas podrían borrar de su memoria, no importanse cuantos años pasaran, era una memoria fresca, llena de sensaciones desconocidas, tan confusas, que sus mismas mentes fueron engañadas. Creyendo que era un virus peligroso que necesitaba ser irradicado del sistema.

Muy pocos aguantaban los años de pareja sin cansarse de lo mismo, y cuando esa chispa se la llevara el viento - junto a las promesas olvidadas - , alguien cometería el arte del engaño, infedelidad, donde uno de los dos pagaría las consecuencias. Y al final, vendría el inminente separamiento, donde años atrás, se prometieron un 'por siempre'. ¡Vaya ilusos!, ¿por qué los humanos siempre creen que hay un 'por siempre', si tan solo durarían unos cortos años ( o meses).

La vida siempre tenía su "pero".

Y lo grandioso del ser humano era la restauración de su pobre corazón. Esos cortes en el corazón podían ser restaurados, las personas podían continuar una nueva pagina con otras personas, un nuevo cicló. Algo normal para cualquier ser humano.

Las cosas a veces simplemente se terminan, y uno no puede quedarse atrapado en los recuerdos de un ayer.

Ellos sin embargo, no creían en la cruda realidad de la vida, amaban la ignorancia de ese conjunto de conceptos simples y a la vez tan necesarios.

" Sigue adelante "

* * *

Ciel olvido la muerte de sus padres, los borro de la fas de la tierra, la ausencia de ellos le había ganado lugar alguien más. En aquella tímida mente, estaba la marca de Sebastian en cada rincón suyo, cada punta, cada centímetro, y cada suspiro suyo era de él, ¡únicamente de él!. De Sebastian. Sin el, sentía que un feroz carruaje lo aplastaba, dejandolo triste y solo sobre un charco de sus propias lagrimas, no era literal, pero se sentía como si así fuera.

Ya había olvidado a sus padres completamente, ¿quienes eran esas personas?. Había sustituido cada recuerdo con Sebastian.

¿Quien fue la primera persona que vío?

Sebastian.

¿Qué?, una pequeña parte de su cerebro sin adulterar le decía lo contrario. **"No, fue mamá y papá"**

¡Pero que blasfemia!, eso era falso. No, fue Sebastian. Su misma conciencia le jugaba una mala rancha, estaba completamente chiflado por aquella "verdad". No, eso era falso !.

¿Quien le cargo por primera vez? **Sebastian.**

¿Quien le enseño a hablar? **Sebastian.**

¿Quien le enseño a caminar? **Sebastian.**

La respuesta era Sebastian, no ' sus padres'

Ciel recostó su minúsculo cuerpo cerca de Sebastian, se acomodo correctamente al costado de él y paso el tierno roce de sus dedos en aquella piel, recorriendola desde la frente hasta sus mejilla, sus poros emanaban una intoxicante calidez que le provocaba el deseo de embriagarse de ella.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, pego su nariz en el pecho de él, sus manos temblaron cuando pudo inhalar una bocada de su esencia, cerro los ojos con satisfacción mientras sorbía su aroma dentro de sus pulmones. Una pequeña mano se adentro en la camisa de Sebastian, frotando la rica piel que se encontraba allí, la rica piel era firme, pero no del todo madura. Aun mantenia la suavidad de un niño, con la diferencia que unos diminutos vellos se comenzaban a formar sobre los pectorales.

Toco su abdomen, unas ligeras lineas que ejercicio se comenzaban a formar en la piel, no lo suficiente para ser visibles, pero aun así encantadoras. Se sonrojo al pensamiento de que todo esto lo hacia por él y por nadie más. Un pensamiento adorable, sino fuera porque ellos eran "solo amigos". Sebastian nunca le había dicho que eran algo más. Ellos de vez en cuando se besaban o se tocaban en algunos lugares, pero eso no significaba que fuera algo más.

Eran... amigos...

" Sebastian... " La voz de Ciel se derritió a la pronunciación del nombre de su "amigo", era tan calmante, como leche tibia con miel deslizándose en la garganta. Mordió sus mejillas interiores ante el aspecto desordenado de su amado, tan sereno, tan indefenso.

Muy diferente a lo que mostraba por lo regular.

El pequeño ojos azul desvió la mirada de aquel rostro para mirar más abajo, muy abajo. Esa zona central, muy abultada, oculta entre una fina tela del pantalón. Miro con libido aquel fornido bulto, pidiendo ser liberado de su celda.

Que lastima le daba verlo a si. Tan necesitado. Tenía tantas ganas de sacarlo de allí, tocarlo para que se calmara. ¿Tal vez un pequeño beso en la punta le ayudaría?.Mucha gente conocía a Ciel por ser alguien callado y tímido, nada atrevido. Un chico inocente, de quien ninguno sospecharía si ocurriera un asesinato.

Y así era, fue parte de su personalidad. Pero con su mejor amigo no podía quedarse con la boca cerrada, tenía la necesidad de ser atrevido y pedir.

Era una falta de respeto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, una indiscreción a la intimidad de su amigo y a la confianza que habían establecido durante estos años. Acerco su mirada al desordenado cuerpo tendido sobre el colchón, sudoroso y necesitado de atención; el olor de Sebastian se desparramaba como perfume en el olfato de Ciel, casi como si lo estuviera atrayendolo inconscientemente hacia su cuerpo. La pequeña figura sentada sobre sus piernas sin pensar en las consecuencias coloco su mano en la miserable erección. Subió la mirada al rostro de su amigo, esperando alguna reacción, tal vez se despertaría y le gritaría por imprudente.

Pero el no se despertó, hizo un gruñido bajo, moviendo la cabeza a un lado sobre la almohada y quizás creyendo que todo lo que pasaba era un sueño, frotando su adolorido pene contra la cálida palma. Ciel se rio en voz baja ante la reacción de su amado, continuando masajeando el acalorado falo en la palma de su mano.

El liquido seminal se filtro en los calzoncillos de su amigo, hasta mojar por completo la tela de la pijama. Rápidamente retiro su mano, sintiendo lo pegajoso del liquido en sus dedos. Jugo un poco con el liquido, estirandolo con el pulgar y el dedo indice, pensando en lo delicioso que podría saber si lamía la pequeña viscosidad.

Con curiosidad lamió sus dedos empapados de jugos.

Eran justo como pensó.

 _Delicioso._


	5. 5

" Te amo " Dijo su hermoso caballero negro.

" ... "

La confesión tomo por sorpresa a Ciel, sintió un breve respingo en la espalda y volteo a mirar a Sebastian a los ojos. Dio una última mordida a una de sus galletas, saboreando completamente la crema en su paladar. Arrugo el empaque de sus chucherías y lo guardo en su mochila, todo esto sin despegar los ojos con los de Sebastian. El azulado ojo de Ciel se ilumino de anhelos romanticos, tan apasionados que quemarían a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ellos.

"¿Estas seguro?" Era excesivamente hermoso para ser verdad, pensar que su mejor amigo confesaba sus sentimientos era tan abrumador, quería abalanzarse en sus hombros y besarlo con tanta pasión...espera, ¿eso no lo habían hecho ayer?. besarlo... y ... eso también...

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?, sabes que te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi" Le aseguro, tenía miedo que pensara que todo fuera una cruel broma.

Ciel inhalo el aíre que sus pulmones podían alcanzar, su corazón latía fervientemente contra su pecho. Estaba intentando no temblar de la emoción. La creencia de que serían mejores amigos hasta después de que Sebastian se casara con una mujer fue tirada a la basura tan rápido cuando le dijo te amo. El también lo amaba, ¿que clase de ilusión cruel era esto?. Tanto tiempo juntos y por fin le decía algo sobre la clase de relación que deseaba.

"Esto es un sueño...?" Agito una mano en su cara, buscando más aíre del que necesitaba, cerro los ojos volviendo a reproducir la confesión en su mente, todas las veces que pudiera hacerlo. Esa confesión tan acaramelada, más que un dulce.

 ** _Te amo_**

 ** _Te amo_**

 ** _Te amo_**

 ** _Te amo_**

 _Yo también te amo a ti,_ pensó Ciel desde sus adentros.

"Claro que no" Le respondió melódico, tomando las frágiles manos del chico enamorado con las suyas y besando sus nudillos. Después ascendió sus candentes ojos carmesí con los de él. Ciel lo miro maravillado, estaba encantado con todo lo sucedido.

El mayor hizo un gesto enternecedor con los ojos junto a una sonrisa de media vela. Todo esto era maravilloso...pero...

Ciel vio que Sebastian hizo un pequeño puchero tembloroso, desviando rápidamente la mirada a un lado, ¿a caso se estaba arrepintiendo de la confesión?, esa mirada cambió tan rápido que parecía arrepentimiento, ¿ya no le quería?.

Estuvo en calma, aguantando la presión de la situación, después observo intrigado los movimientos de Sebastian, separo sus labios resecos de intriga y suspiro observando atentamente; él se había hincado en la tierra, ensuciando sus pantalones con polvo. Casi parecía una propuesta de matrimonio, pero claro, ellos aun no pueden casarse, aún son menores de edad para ello.

Aparte de que aun no le había dicho nada en concreto.

"¿Deseas ser mío?... Ciel "

Trago saliva, sintiendo que un pequeño tic involuntario lo controlaba, la respuesta la sabían ambos, no necesitaron de palabrería. Su respuesta fue tan clara como el agua; felizmente se inclino y beso los otros labios.

Eso fue todo.

* * *

"¿Quieres ir a comprar dulces?"

El menor estaba entretenido con los videojuegos de Sebastian , hasta la mención de los dulces, soltó el mando en la cama y presto su atención a Sebastian. "Uh?" Fingió ignoracia ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

"No te hagas el tonto, dije que si quieres ir a comprar dulces" Sonrio levemente, inclinadose en el borde de la puerta, esperando a que Ciel se pusiera los zapatos y su abrigo para poder salir. Afuera se encontraba totalmente las calles en blanco.

Ciel corvo su espalda hacía el frente, haciendo un mohín con los labios. " Afuera hace frío, ¿puedes ir tú? " luego se acomodo profundamente en las tibias mantas de Sebastian. Definitivamente no iba a salir de allí.

De nuevo...

Sebastian puso su mano en la frente con frustración, ya eran varías veces que le decía lo mismo. Lo más decadente era que allí iba como su fiel sirviente a buscar las cosas cuando no debería. Pero esta vez no, lo llevaría con el o no tendría golosinas.

"En serio que eres un vago..." Dijo irritado.

Ciel separo sus labios en un perfecto circulo " Oh " se quejo indignado por el comentario " ¿Yo vago? " le rugió frunciendo el ceño con molestia, intento poner la mejor cara de enojo que tenia para mostrar su desaprobación, pero si le entregaran un espejo se daría cuenta que parecía todo, menos un enojo legitimo. Para mas burla a la situación, Sebastian tuvo la descares de compararlo con un gato gruñón cuando no le servias su leche a la hora correcta.

El más alto se burlo " Oh, claro que si " Alzó la barbilla con determinación, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho y esperando que Ciel dejara de hacer su berrinche. Lo amaba con todo su ser, pero ¿era tan difícil salir con el por unos cuantos caramelos?, tenía que quitarle ese rasgo desastroso.

¡Y claro que no era la única cosa que hacia su amorcito!. Si su lindo cariñito se cansaba de caminar, tenía que cargarlo hasta casa sin excusa alguna... aunque algunas veces la recompensa no era tan mala. Podía sentir sus esponjosos labios con los suyos en agradecimiento, no podía ser tan malo... o quizás ...

No era de todo mal el cambio, pero...

" No dejare que me manipules con dulces " Saco la lengua infantilmente, mostrando la regordeta lengua que tanto le gustaba al mayor, luego se escondió debajo del edredón como un gatito molesto.

Sebastian se pregunto quien era en realidad el ser manipulado en la habitación, giro los ojos a un lado por la ironía del asunto, si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando una idea malvada golpeo su cabeza. Quizás de esta manera aprendería una lección

"Esta bien, iré, pero no te traeré dulces, en cambio se los daré a una linda señorita que pase por la calle. Por que ellas si son educadas" Miro el edredón con diversión, esperando que saliera corriendo hacia el y le prometiera que ya no sería inmaduro. Ciel ya tenía quince años como para seguir teniendo sus ataques infantiles.

No toda la culpa la cargaba Ciel por este comportamiento, podría decirse que un lado de la culpa la tenía Sebastian, principalmente por que lo continuaba consintiendo como un niño de nueve, trayendo todas las cosas que le pedía cuando le daba por ponerse de gruñón. Ya no debería de hacerlo, lo estaba malcriado.

Sebastian continuo observando el edredón, el bulto en medio de la cama comenzó a temblar. Por instinto, supuso que había dicho algo que no debió decir, el chico debajo del edrédon se asomo con las mejillas enrojecidas, presionando fuertemente el edredón con una mano mientras temblaba.

Un mar de lagrimas se desparramaron de ambos ojos, un ojo tan frío, gris. Mientras que el otro brillaba en múltiples colores azules. Ciel Inhalaba entrecortadamente el aire, quería calmarse mientas más feroces lagrimas se deslizaron manchando la tela debajo de él. Sus labios rosados titubearon, ¿Sebastian realmente quería cambiarlo?, ¿quería romper con él?, ¿ya no le quería por vago?

Este pobre niño era muy incredulo, tan fantasioso a diversas situaciones de la vida, como la vivida imaginación de un niño de kinder, imaginando que hay monstruos debajo de su cama.

Su imaginación podía cituarlo en una hermosa boda donde se casaría con Sebastian, al igual que a una deprimente visión donde ellos no estaban juntos, separados por malas decisiones. No pasaba de ser una simple ilusión creada por su cerebro. Sebastian continuaba con el, tenía la esperanza que no lo dejara ir, su destino lo tenía escrito con el.

No importase que pasara, **_su destino era con él._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor:_** No tenía pensado comentar hasta terminar por completo la historia, pero sentí que era necesario para aclarar cosas, ya que sospecho que esto tardara unos largos meses!. Tal vez algunos estén confundidos hacia donde va la historia (lo que esta en la sinopsis si va pasar, de eso no se preocupen) diría que aun estoy tomando arranque del fic. Estos pequeño capítulos son muy lentos, comparado a lo que tengo pensado hacer, estoy intentando no dar de sopetón la trama principal (lo siento por lo tedioso que esta por el momento).

Al punto donde quiero llegar con esto un le falta, pero como soy una persona que le gustan las pistas, voy a ir dejando algunas por los capítulos (pequeños detalles), y así sera hasta llegar al punto de la historia donde diría que comienza el _"real fic"_. ¡Pero no se preocupen!, no quiero alargar más los " _happy moments"._

Por ahora los capítulos serán escritos así, sin adentrarme mucho en la cabeza de los personajes. Cuando llegue a ese punto de la historia que mencione, los capítulos cambiaran a puntos de vista. Esta es una historia que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace muchos meses, pero soy floja para actualizar cada semana. Probablemente se actualice cada mes, no tengo mucha prisa con este fic.

Muchas gracias por leer ~


End file.
